


so, you gay?

by YestardayLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove
Summary: "I don't know. Kash probably took it.""Why would he take money from the store he works at?"He would need money for lube an- "I don't know. He's weird like that.""That's besides the fuckin' point. Do you want anything?"





	so, you gay?

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to: KyledaKitten on Wattpad.  
> I was given the prompt: So what if it's young Ian and Mickey (season 1 era). Mickey is friends with Lip and both Ian & Mickey are out.

Ian walked past the infamous Mickey Milkovich. Nowadays, it seemed like Mickey was at the Gallagher house more than he was in prison.

Ian wasn't complaining. Mickey being attractive overruled every insult that came out of his mouth.

Something about the dark-haired, blue eyed boy really did it for the Gallagher.

Maybe it was his teenage hormones, Ian wasn't sure, but whenever he was near Mickey he was always flustered.

"Gallagher quit daydreamin' and answer the fucking question."

"W-what question?"

"You want something from the store or not?"

"The store that you robbed last week?"

"Haha. So funny. I went back and paid didn't I?"

"I don't know. Kash probably took it."

"Why would he take money from the store he works at?"

 _He would need money for l_ _ube an-_ "I don't know. He's weird like that."

"That's besides the fuckin' point. Do you want anything?"

"Just something to drink."

"What would the village want?"

"The village?"

"There's a shitload of people in this house."

"Oh, just get Debs and Carl candy. Fiona's working so a beer."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait," Mickey waited for whatever Ian had to say with a pissed off expression. "Is Lip even here?"

"He told me to swing by. I guess he got detention. He's your brother. I'm not his fuckin' keeper."

"But you're his best friend."

"I'll be a back in a few," Mickey walked off and Ian sat on his bed confused.

If Lip wasn't there then why was Mickey? 

 

_a few weeks later_

 

Mickey was starting to make it more of a habit to show up before Lip got out of school. His and Ian's conversations would be longer and occasionally him and Ian would play a game together. 

 

Ian was starting to enjoy their small friendship, Mickey was enjoying it too. He would never admit it out loud but he was slowly growing a crush on his best friend's little brother.

 

Mickey couldn't pinpoint the small crush to one thing. He was barely aware he had it.

  
"Mick you comin," Ian asked him, one foot out the door.

"Where the fuck are we going?"

"Batting cages dumbass. You should probably know where you're going before volunteering," Lip replied.

"Haha. So funny college bound," Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Mick was that a compliment? You really do like me," Lip put his hand over his heart and Ian laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Gallagher."

"Love you too Mick," Mickey flipped Lip off.

"Hey Mickey, Mandy home?"

"If she's not fucking the football team," Mickey shrugged. Ian shook his head at the response.

"Think she'd wanna come," Lip asked.

"I don't really give a fuck."

•••

 

"What the fuck are we supposed to do here," Mandy asked eating her chips. She shared some with Ian and give him a small smile.

 

Lip shrugged as they all proceeded to walk towards the benches. Once they got their they sat and Mandy passed out the snacks they stole.

 

"Thanks for sweet-talking Kash," Mandy told him, giggling.

 

Ian bit his lip then released it. "Don't mention it," he smiled. 

 

"Why'd you keep whispering in his ear," Mickey asks, belching quietly.

 

"Hm?"

 

"You kept whispering in his ear and it looked like he was hot and bothered. I think Kash and Grab likes you."

 

Ian took a deep breath, the only one that knew about Kash and him was Lip. "Nah, he's married."

 

"Then what'd you say?"

 

"I don't remember," Ian lied. 

 

"How do you just not remember something that happened ten minutes ago," Lip shakes his head. _Could've came up with a better lie._

 

"I don't know Lip, maybe it runs in the family."

 

"You seemed to be enjoying it too Ian. What'd you say," excitement was laced all over Mandy's voice.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Nothing?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"What was it Gallagher?"

 

"If I tell can we leave it alone after that," Ian sighs.

 

"Sure," Lip nods. "Deal."

 

"It was just.. gay shit, I guess."

 

"Gay shit," Mickey further questions.

 

"Yeah."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Not straight shit Mickey. Guys fucking guys gay. I don't know how you want me to say it."

 

"You're gay," Mickey's whole demeanor changes. It's not because of the fact that Ian's gay, it's because he was convinced Ian was straight. 

 

"Yeah Mickey. You didn't know?"

 

"How the fuck would I know," Mickey says defensively.

 

"Everyone knows Mick. I'm surprised you didn't," Lip snickers and it takes all of Mickey's willpower not to flip him off.

 

"The fuck does that mean?"

 

"Aren't you supposed to have gaydar?"

 

If Phillip Gallagher wasn't Mickey's best friend Mickey was sure that he would've punched him. "Why the fuck would I have that?"

 

"Cause you're gay Mick. Keep up," Mandy says eating some candy. Ian's eyes went wide, almost bulging out of his head.

 

Mickey shrugged, he rolled his eyes before walking off the benches. Ian quickly followed him, questions burning in his skull. Mickey led them to the bathroom, quickly walking inside.

 

When Ian mustered the balls to go in there he saw Mickey sitting on the sink.

 

"You fuck Kash and Grab," is all he says.

 

"Why?"

 

"Just sounded like you did." Ian nods 'yeah' and Mickey rolls his eyes. "Why?"

 

"He's desperate and I'm horny," Ian shrugs. Mickey chuckles. 

 

"That all it takes," he hops off the sink and walks towards Ian. Ian takes a step back as Mickey takes a step forward.

 

"Mick," Ian calls once his back is plastered against the bathroom wall.

 

"So... you're gay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Good," Mickey tells him before kissing him. Ian quickly kisses him back and both of their stomachs erupt in butterflies.

 

Ian's hands meet Mickey's waist and he pulls their hips together.

 

"Ian," Mickey pulls back.

 

"Mickey?"

 

"Probably don't tell your brother."

 

Ian laughs. "Yeah, it would be weird."

 

Mickey nods before kissing him again. Ian removes himself from the wall and walks them backwards t'il they hit the sink.

 

"Wait, I have a question," Ian asks, helping Mickey sit onto the sink.

 

"Hurry up."

 

"Top or bottom?"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ❤❤❤.
> 
> I hoped you liked the story 💕💕. If you want to give a comment or kudos I would very much appreciate it.


End file.
